


She Is Always In My Corner...

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph needs a little TLC.Now with bonus AshLotte fluff, because I can.





	She Is Always In My Corner...

The echoing scream had silenced people fairly quickly, what had surprised them was what followed. Steph had used her stipulation clause to put Flick in her match as a referee. People had not expected to see Flick snap so fast. The girl had emitted a low, angry growl. Her grip on Ronda was tight as she pulled Ronda off Steph, the surprisingly fast Flick-Kick snapping out sharply enough to knock Ronda clean out the ring.   
Flick had leapt over the ropes and dropped down quickly to the floor, moving swiftly to pull Steph out the ring and lead her backstage, the grip of her hand at Steph’s waist not loosening even as Triple H raced to catch up to her, Kurt still trying to get Ronda to her feet. 

“Fuck off!”  
The growl was loud even as Flick turned on Triple H, ice-cold rage turning usually warm Hazel eyes darker, her push surprising him enough to make him stumble.   
“Last chance and you fucked it...”  
Flick had turned away from him then, moving to lead Steph away, feeling Steph tremble even as she lead her into the medics area, noting the quiet women in the other corner, Charlotte clearly icing down her eye. 

“What happened to you?”

“I uh.... slipped...”  
Ash’s mutter was quiet, causing Flick to laugh softly. 

“Damn Ash, didn’t take you long to hit your girl.”  
“Not on purpose!”

Ash’s protest was soft, Charlotte smiling slightly. 

“She knows babe, she’s just fucking with you.”  
Ash had rolled her eyes, glaring at Flick even as she took in the way Steph had tucked herself into Flick’s side, leaning heavily into her. 

“What happened to her then?”

“Rousey.”  
Flick’s voice was low and harsh. 

“Ooh, Wolf-growl huh? You really are into her...”

Ash’s smirk was clear, her laugh soft when Steph sighed and adjusted her position with a slight whine, Flick instantly tucking her closer, stroking her hair. 

“Just kiss her... idiot.”

Flick had shaken her head, refusing the suggestion. 

“Not really a PDA girl..”

She murmured.

Ash had rolled her eyes, turning back to Charlotte, not really caring if she was caught fussing. Charlotte had surprised her, pulling her down into her lap and curling her arms around Ash, her voice low. 

“Just pretend to talk to me...”

Her voice was a mild whisper. 

“They’ll give in eventually...”

The silence had been broken only when the medics came back to check on both Steph and Charlotte, Steph’s good had tightening it’s grip on Flick’s arm even as she let the medics work, a soft yelp escaping her even as the medic fixed her, Flick’s lips light at Steph’s hairline when Stephanie nestled closer, clearly trying to hide slight tears. 

“It’s okay Steph, I’m here...”


End file.
